Confusión
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: ¿Conocéis esa sensación? Ésa en la que el corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza de lo normal y el oxígeno no parece ser suficiente para llenar los pulmones. Es una reacción fisiológica muy común. Miedo, sorpresa, nervios, ansiedad, hay mucho de donde escoger.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

_ _Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._  
><em>

**Aquí se refleja que estudiar psicología deja loco a cualquiera y más aún después de un examen. La verdad es que ando de pocas pulgas, pero sé que si me voy a la casa y pienso en escribir algo para antes de mañana, no lo voy a hacer. Así que aquí está éste caos de ideas que ojala sea de vuestro agrado.**

**¡De ante mano, gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Confusión<strong>**

¿Conocéis esa sensación? Ésa en la que el corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza de lo normal y el oxígeno no parece ser suficiente para llenar los pulmones. Es una reacción fisiológica muy común. El cuerpo simplemente se prepara para afrontar alguna clase de amenaza, mientras que el cerebro procesa la información para determinar qué está ocurriendo. Miedo, sorpresa, nervios, ansiedad, hay mucho de donde escoger.

Desafortunadamente, Lucy Weasley se había quedado congelada a mitad del proceso cognitivo. Si la situación hubiese sido de vida o muerte, posiblemente estaría muerta.

—¿Y qué me dices? —el susurro de Alexander Nott, la hizo volver en sí.

_«Paf»_. En aquel silencio sepulcral, la abofeteada que le dio la pelirroja a aquel rubio presumido, causó eco.

—¡Lucy! ¡Alex! —los gritos de sus amigos se comenzaron a escuchar.

Se aproximaban y la hija menor de Percy seguía sin tener muy claro lo que ocurría. Encima de ella estaba el chico más odioso de Slytherin, vestido como un general romano, y el susto que le había sacado, no se comparaba con la barbarie que había hecho después.

—Vaya, no sabía que se tomarían tan en serio sus papeles —bromeó su primo Albus, llegando a ese claro del bosque prohibido donde se encontraban los dos.

El resto de los chicos no tardó en llegar, con sonrisas cómplices y murmullos bobos.

—Creo que tu prima me ha desencajado la quijada —contestó Alex, sobándose la cara.

—Agradécele, que seguramente te ha dejado un poco mejor de como estabas —molestó Scorpius, con una sonrisa torcida muy parecida a la de su padre.

—La reina del Nilo y Marco Antonio, menuda parejita hacen —la risa cómplice de Rose solo sirvió para que un ligero «_clic_» sonara en la cabeza de Lucy y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo tan intenso como el de su cabello.

Planeado. Todo había sido planeado. La insistencia en disfrazarla como Cleopatra, el estúpido reto para que entrara al bosque en la noche de Halloween y el susto mortal de su vida cuando alguien la agarró por detrás, sin olvidar el repentino beso que la había dejado en blanco.

—¡Sois unos idiotas! —gritó finalmente la más pequeña de los Weasley, empujando a Alex para sacárselo den encima.

_Vergüenza._ Eso era lo que sentía. Ya lo había procesado. La sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas y le faltaba el aire por mera y pura vergüenza, La habían estafado y engañado. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? Ni más ni menos que por jugar a la Doctora Corazón.

—¡Lucy, por favor! ¡Espera! —llamó Alex al tiempo que ella se alejaba, corriendo.

Lagrimas rodaban por el rostro de la joven, arruinando el perfecto maquillaje que le daba un seductor aspecto felino. Su corazón amenazaba por salirse de su pecho y ya no estaba tan segura de qué sentimiento escoger. ¿Rabia? ¿Humillación?

Los sentimientos deberían de venir con un instructivo y una amplia gama de diferentes reacciones fisiológicas, porque para una chica tan lógica como ella, resultaba imposible etiquetar lo que sentía en esos momentos_. Corrección, siempre_. Siempre que lo veía sucedía algo igual. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia de Alex de tal forma que ella no era capaz de identificar. Se había convencido muchas veces de que simplemente era apatía por el rubio presumido, pero por alguna razón, sus primos y amigos no se lo creían.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió la pelirroja al ser atrapada nuevamente por aquellos brazos fuertes.

—No hasta que admitas que me amas —susurró él, tan serio que un escalofrío recorrió a Lucy de pies a cabeza.

¿Amor? _No_. Nott pecaba de arrogante. Sus sonrojos, sus latidos y su respiración no tenían nada que ver con un sentimiento ambiguo y subjetivo.

—Enloqueciste —acusó y volteó a ver sus amigos, quienes se acercaban con preocupación—. ¡Todos habéis enloquecido! ¡Lo último que yo siento por éste idiota es a…! —fue interrumpida por otro beso, igual que el anterior.

Nuevamente esa sensación. Como su pulso siguiera aumentando, seguramente le daría algún paro cardiaco o tal vez uno respiratorio si no conseguía tomar más aire. Aun así, no se oponía al beso. Cerraba los ojos y se mantenía quieta. Era normal, ¿no?

—Claro, lo que digas, prima —ironizó Albus, negando con la cabeza.

Si la Ravenclaw pasara más tiempo viviendo la vida y menos tiempo leyendo libros, quizás entendería mejor la situación. Conceptos como el amor, no podían ser explicados por teorías científicas o definiciones retoricas. La única forma de entenderlo era sintiéndolo, y no la forma en la que Lucy clasificaba sentir.

_«Paf»_. Otra cachetada. La chica se había quedado de nuevo helada.

—Podemos pasar toda la noche así —suspiró Nott, sobándose nuevamente la cara. Joder, que si no quisiera tanto a esa ratita de biblioteca no se aguantaba tanto golpe.

—¡Bah! No voy a esperar —bufó Hugo, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo—. Tío Percy tardó varios años en admitir que le gustaba tía Laura, y yo ya tengo hambre.

Varias risas se escucharon a forma de asentimiento, a su vez que el grupo se comenzó a alejar. El chico tenía razón, ellos ya habían hecho lo suyo. De ahí en adelante dependía de la paciencia de Alex y de que Lucy dejara de actuar tanto como su papá.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Pasad Halloween mejor que yo! ¡Disfruten del terror! -que aquí no hubo, evidentemente-.<strong>

**Cualquier critica es bien recibida, lo saben.**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
